Pooh Upooh
Pooh Upooh is one of the representatives of Yopi Land and serves as an Advisor to YopiEpisode 6 and is Yopi's left hand. Appearance Pooh Upooh1.jpg|Pooh Upooh's first appearance (Episode 6) Instant Ghost - Link3.jpg|Pooh Upooh's body damaged during The Subjugation Round (Episode 41) Instant Ghost - Link6.jpg|Pooh Upooh facing Rigos during the Subjugation Round (Episode 41) Pooh Upooh8.jpg|Episode 47 Pooh Upooh5.jpg|Episode 88 Scallion Head8.jpg|Pooh Upooh captured by Scallion Head (Episode 89) Soul Link1.jpg|Pooh Upooh with a portion of her soul in a Lab Mouse (Episode 89) Soul Link3.jpg|Pooh Upooh with Hardcore Leveling Warrior (Episode 89) Pooh Upooh6.jpg|Pooh Upooh's body destroyed after a building collapses on it (Episode 97) Pooh Upooh3.jpg|Episode 97 Pooh Upooh9.jpg|Pooh Upooh's current appearance after transfering her soul into The Dead Body of a Forest Witch (Episode 97) Pooh Upooh4.jpg Personality Pooh Upooh is generally very serious and also She doesn't take it lightly when she feels that Yopi is being disrespected as she Background It is imped by Yopi that Pooh Upooh is very old. It seems that The 28th Forest Witch might be one of her descendants. Plot Pooh Upooh accompanied Yopi back to Yopi Land after the Castle was attacked by assassins. Yopi told her to pu a tail on Team Dark and report back to him. She was present during Yopi's meeting with Giga's Diplomatic Ambassadors.Episode 11 She escorted Yopi to his meeting with the members of The Easter Alliance, chastising him for being late.Episode 17 Pooh Upooh entered the Combat Tournament, representing Yopi Land in Team Yopi Land. She was seen with Team Yopi Land during the start of The Preliminary Round.Episode 29 Skills & Abilities Pooh Upooh is a named Darked Magician is extremely powerful.Episode 88 As a Dark Magician, Pooh Upooh uses a lot of Dark magic related to summoning undead creatures, spells and curses She doesn't engage in direct physical combat. She has completed her 4th Job Advancement for the Dark Magician class and is one Job Advancement away from being a Master Dark Magician. It appears that Pooh Upooh has been alive for a very long time, possibly transferring he soul to bodies that matched her Soul Wave. This theoretically makes Pooh Upooh immortal. Class - Dark Magician Pooh Upooh is a very powerful Dark Magician and has completed her 4th Job Advancement. Her Jobs have not been revealed as of yet. It is unknown if NPC have Personal Attributes . Skills Class Skills - Dark Magician * Instant Ghost * Instant Ghost - Link * Rising Undead * Soul Whisper 47 * Break Curse 61 * Soul Link * Soul Transfer Items Current Items * The Dead Body of A Forest Witch Former Items * The Dagger of Devil's Horn - Lazie * Dark Magician's Pendant Relationships Yopi Pooh Upooh serves as an adviosr to Yopi and is Yopi's favourite.Episode 98 She always worries about Yopi and was against him giving Dark's party the Grade S Secret Quest, fearing it would affect his exp and stats. She regularly nags him to act like a proper King. Tac As one of the other people in Yopi's close circle, Pooh Upooh is very close to Tac. She gets frustrated with his rashness and lack of foresight . She refers to him as duck mouth regularly scolds Tac for not being respectful enough to Yopi. She Lime Pooh Upooh and Lime are like sisters.Episode 93 When Pooh Upooh tried getting Lime to run from Rigos after she sensed his tremendous magic power Lim refused to leave her side and stayed to fight by her side. When Pooh Upooh was captured by Scallion Head, Lime ready to Leveling Warrior Dark Notes & Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Dark Magician Category:Yopi Land Category:Magician Category:Advisor